


啼眼

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 西陵下，风吹雨。
Series: The Story of Eönwë [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Kudos: 2





	啼眼

伊昂威扶了扶这家的“门”。

他是靠自己的知识，判断出房间开口附近的木片应该是“门”，因为这木片上千孔百蛀，简直像下一刻就要倒在地上分崩离析一样。

他本想来讨回自己的披风，但看到房内木板上坐着的一对母女和一个号哭的婴儿，再看到母亲手里攥着的披风，他感到自己难以开口。

这房间太小，以至于他的形体站在这，显得又笨拙又可怖。

他弯下腰，专注看着那母亲的眼睛，述说这件披风确实是他所有，是他母亲的赠礼，不敢丢弃，请女人将它还回，他愿意用钱交换。

他预想到女子难以说服，但没料到，她竟然露出一种狡猾又无赖的神色，硬说这上面没有名字，不能证明这是伊昂威的披风。

伊昂威头一次被人当面指责撒谎，由此而来的羞辱感让他震惊。

“怎么会有这种人？”他想：“我如果是强盗，为什么还要这样口干舌燥地对她解释？她们现在还有生还的机会吗？我甚至承诺了给她们钱，只要本来属于我的披风？”

但他迈雅的天性和智慧再一次说服他自己冷静下来。风不断从房间的破洞涌入，婴儿的哭声也一直不停，女子看伊昂威站直了身子，明显惊慌起来，把稍大的女儿向身后扯，仍然拽着披风。

“你是不是没办法离开这里，所以即使有财物，你也没办法去换你需要的衣食？”伊昂威确认道。

他此刻身处林顿疆界之外：这里荒凉，精灵不会巡逻到此，半兽人由于惧怕精灵，也不会轻易来游荡，而人群则早就为了生计离开了。

“好吧，我很快回来，两天或者三天，但请您至少不要在三天内裁了这件披风。”伊昂威说。

他带回了可以让人过冬的布匹棉料，但只能带回一两天的新鲜食物，和一些干巴巴的腌制品。

女子将披风还给了他，恳求他再多留“一段时间”。

她似乎看出眼前这个高大的男人善良、可信，分外希望能继续依靠他，好度过丈夫恶病而死后的这个寒冬。

为了自己已经见到这家的穷困现状，伊昂威同意留下。他决定先重新弄好这间破败屋子的墙壁：至少不能让一个刚分娩不久的母亲在给婴儿喂奶时冻得半身发青。

他不愿意显露自己的特殊身份，因此只是悄悄用魔法挡住风雪，然后用肉身砌墙。

由于他一直在屋外休息，女子也询问过他为什么不怕风雪，他推脱说自己的披风是好料子。

一天晚上，他靠着新修好的第三面墙，用牙齿艰难地和半条彻底冻硬的熏肉较劲，女子看他难以下咽，就用手捧了汪清水到他面前。

她算不上美丽，但一双眼睛像水一样，现在怯生生、颇有三分温柔地看过来。

伊昂威当然明白这算什么意思。

“你们没做什么真的帮助他们的事情。你们关心过东方人怎么生活吗？是我教导他们有效地耕种、缝纫，让他们起码不至于在荒年绝种。”

这是索伦说的话，那时他面上都带着愠怒，好像还有骄傲。

伊昂威那时说：“你这么想，那就希望你以后也能让他们过得更好。”

“我以为你知道，男人想活那法子可多了，至于女人嘛，她总有孩子，舍不得扔，她就常常活不下去，就要想法子从活得下去的男人那分点剩饭呀，幸亏她们一般饭量小，不然连这法子都不能让她们活下去呢。你看着以为那是男人骚扰独身女人，冲过去把男人打了，可你猜那女人领情吗？”

这是伊西莫说的话，这人总是把话题扯到这种事上，显得又没心肝又轻佻。

那时伊昂威想反驳，但最终什么也没说，拿着伊西莫的钱袋，走过去赶开那个醉汉，将里面的一半金币交给了那浓妆艳抹的妇人。那妇人向他道谢。

伊西莫立刻跑过来，从钱袋里又拿了一颗珍珠，扔到妇人领口里，搂过她的腰吻她，完事后，那妇人也一样向伊西莫道谢。

伊昂威咽下了最后一口熏肉，捧住那女子的双手饮下了水，对她说道：“您从此都不用再这样做，等到冬天过去，您的孩子强壮一些，我可以带您去一个有人烟的地方，之前我路过那里，他们正需要您这样好针线的人，您就能活下去。”

他抽出他自己口袋里的手帕替那女人擦净了手上残余的水，重新到屋外席地坐下。

“每个人都有每个人的道理。”他想。


End file.
